memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Janus VI
Janus VI was a Class F planet in the Janus system, somewhere in the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants. Janus VI was the homeworld of the silicon-based Horta who named their world Shaul. History and specifics Janus was a member of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) The world was located in the Omega sector, along with the planet Vesbius. ( ) The Horta were an extremely long lived species and the planet was home to no predator of the beings so Horta populations frequently became large. To make room for the next generations of Horta every 50,000 years all but one of the Horta died. That one Horta, the Prime Mother, then cared for the civilization’s eggs in the Vault of Tomorrow until they hatched and repopulated the planet. ( ; ) By the 23rd century the planet was volcanically inactive. ( ) thumb|left|The mines of Janus VI in 2267. The planet was rich in minerals, including Pergium, a energy source for thousands of Federation worlds. This prompted the establishment of a mining outpost in the 2210s. At the time the Horta had entered a breeding cycle so their population only consisted of the Prime Mother, as a result the federation miners remained unaware of them until 2267. In that year new levels of the mines were opened and the miners unknowingly destroyed thousands of Horta eggs in the Vault of Tomorrow, mistaking them for nothing other than silicon nodules. The Horta began to sabotage the mining equipment and attack the miners in response. In three months fifty miners were killed and a distress signal was sent out. The came to assist the planet and following a mind meld between Spock and the mother Horta the situation was eventually resolved with Horta and Federation personal agreeing to live and work side by side. ( ) The Human-Horta mining alliance of Janus VI became one of the most productive and profitable operations in the know galaxy, sourcing raw ore and rare elements to the entire Federation. ( ) In 2270, the USS Enterprise was dispatched to do a check up on the colony before they were redirected to investigate the fate of the Lavota Wind. ( }}) When, later that year, the Enterprise arrived at the colony, Captain James T. Kirk served as a judge after the murder of a Horta. ( ) thumb|Janus VI shown on a deployment star chart image. On star charts, this world could be seen to be in the vicinity of Alpha Caranae, Theta Mees, Altair III, Antares and Beta Simmons. ( , ) In the 2360s decade, this location was noted on a star chart showing deployment of Federation and Cardassian Union ships displayed in Captain Benjamin Maxwell's ready room aboard the starship . ( ) In the 2370s a granddaughter of one of Dax's hosts lived on Janus. ( ) Alternate realities In an alternate timeline, the Janus system was under the control of the Interstellar Coalition. ( ) :This story makes reference to the trade opportunities with Janus V rather than Janus VI, and may be a typographical error. thumb|Janus VI shown on a [[tactical situation monitor image.]] On a 24th century viewscreen display of a tactical situation monitor in an alternate timeline where the Klingon Empire was at war with the United Federation of Planets in the year 2366, Janus VI was listed on a star chart showing Klingon allied forces in relation to Federation positions. ( , ) Settlements * Geopolis Appendices Connections Background Janus VI was not mentioned in canon after TOS, but as a homage was listed on the "Conspiracy" explored galaxy map and the "Yesterday's Enterprise" alternate timeline tactical situation monitor showing progress of the Klingon war with the Federation, and a later re-use of this chart in "The Wounded". References * * * External link * category:planets category:federation worlds category:sixth planets category:alpha and Beta Quadrant planets